The Sharp Tongue of a Halberd
by Branchscamper
Summary: It took only a second as he stared down the target and the sound of the string being released followed by the flight of the arrow was heard. Lu Bu One Shot


_I don't know why I keep doing these one shots. I get these random inspirations and they just flow. So here is yet another. I'm not overly familiar with these characters and I'm pretty sure Lu LingQi is OOC from the few clips I found on YT with her in it. But as her character isn't fully developed then I'm okay lol _

_I hope you enjoy and any ideas for more you can PM me!_

_

* * *

_

"You should really quit twitching, dear." Diao Chan almost giggled as she helped the younger girl by twisting the long hair up into an elaborate hairstyle. It had taken her a bit of time to figure out what would be appropriate for the girl's age and standing, but most importantly what would not upset the child's father. This would probably be bad enough for the poor man when he witnessed how his little girl was slowly turning into a young lady. Perhaps not as slowly as he wished...

"This is excruciating!" Lu LingQi gave a tiny, exaggerated whine which only made Chan laugh a bit more. LingQi had always thought Chan's laughter sounded like bells and it was a very pretty sound. She often tried to do something funny to make the other girl laugh so she could hear the bells. And she knew it also made her Papa smile. That was always a good thing.

"If you let me dress you more often you may be more accustomed to this..."torture". We haven't even reached the makeup yet." Chan could only imagine what that would be like considering the drama that was going on just to put her hair up.

"What?" LingQi jerked around, a braid falling out of Chan's hand and tumbling from the elaborate hairstyle. "Who said anything about putting stuff on my face?"

The older girl sighed, but politely and yet firmly took the other by the shoulders and turned her back around to face the mirror. She took back up the haphazard piece and redid the braid. "You did. You asked me to dress you "prettily" for the party if you forget and when given a task I do not fail."

"Well, at the time I didn't know it involved all of _this_!" She swung her arms wide in another exaggerated manner.

"It does indeed and a lot more."

"Does Papa know?" LingQi made a face into the mirror.

"Know what?"

"How much effort it takes to be a pretty lady."

"No man does and it's alright if they don't. They enjoy the results which is really all that matters." Chan backed up a step to examine her creation and with a decided nod went over to the table, picking up a few jeweled combs to decorate the mass of braids and curls. When she turned around she say LingQi twisting her head and neck into all manners trying to see what had been done to her hair. "That looks horribly uncomfortable."

"I'm trying to see what you did. And don't talk uncomfortable with me. I can imagine not halfway through the night my neck will ache with the strain of wearing this hairstyle."

"So says the girl who runs around in her father's helmet with nary a complaint." Chan was still amused even with LingQi's lack of respect. "You'll barely notice." Only probably due to the fact that Chan was pretty sure LingQi would be overly preoccupied with the men that would be surrounding her. Most likely scoffing at them than anything.

LingQi was not what one would call "exquisite", passing pretty, but not overly beautiful. She had inherited some of her father's strong features and although befitting a male to the point of attractiveness it did little on a female. And, yet, she was still young enough to be considered "cute". What additional years would do to her looks was yet to be seen.

Right now if she didn't tend to return to some of her rough and tumble ways and kept herself neat and orderly before the party Chan had to nod and smile at herself that LingQi did look quite pretty at this moment. _If_ she quit making those horrible faces in the mirror...

"Oh...I'll notice..." The threat wasn't one to ignore.

"Pretend you don't." Chan advised.

"Why?" Chan was filled with endless knowledge of stuff that Papa didn't tell her so when she said something LingQi often would ask why. Chan didn't seem to mind sharing the information.

"Why what?"

"Why should I pretend it doesn't bother me when it does? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing wrong. Just unbecoming. And it would turn very annoying after awhile if all you did was whine about it, don't you think?"

"You mean kinda like listening to a soldier complain that his rear was hurting him from riding his horse all day?"

Chan coughed, trying to hide another short laugh. Oh, the tongue on this child..."Close enough..." She tucked the jeweled combs into LingQi's hair now that she was sitting still long enough to do just that. She then picked up a small brush from the dresser and turned the young girl to look at her. "Now please promise you won't twitch." She dipped the brush into a small jar and went to dab it on LingQi's face. The reaction was not one she expected. The girl swung her arms, knocking the brush out of her hand, sending it to the floor. "What was that for?" She was mildly angry at her, but still a bit surprised by the reaction.

"You're going to poke my eye out?" The cry was yet another one of dramatics.

"Not even close." Diao Chan sighed, fetching the brush and went to clean it before starting over again. "How about you close your eyes so you don't see any of this? Sounds fair?"

"It won't hurt, will it?" LingQi eyed the tool suspiciously.

"Far from. If you don't twitch or jerk around as if I'm torturing you that is."

"Alright." She huffed, squinting her eyes tightly shut. "What I let you do..."

"I haven't stuffed you into a dress yet nor bound your feet to fit tiny shoes. Consider yourself lucky I have kept the "tortures" to myself." Chan should have watched her tongue, but was actually growing tired of all the whining, amusing or not. Couldn't the girl come up with something a bit more original?

LingQi's eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"The dress - yes. The shoes - no. I'm not that cruel."

LingQi moaned and slouched in the chair admitting defeat. What had she been thinking when she asked this favour from Chan? She had never known the effort it would take to dress for the banquet. It had always been simple for her. Throw on a dress and brush the hair. People seemed to accept this and didn't say a word. Not even her father. She wondered what he would say once he saw her...

That didn't take as long as she actually had thought when just as Chan was putting on the last touches Lu Bu came through the door. He was finely dressed in full armour, helmet tucked under his arm. The only thing lacking was his weapon. He looked more as if he was off to some battle than going to a banquet, but that was Lu Bu and LingQi had grown used to it.

"PAPA!" LingQi squealed and threw herself onto the floor at his feet. "Make her stop! It's horrible, vile, dreadful, uncalled for TORTURE!" She hugged his legs and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

When Lu Bu had overheard the screams and wails coming from the room he hadn't expected this, but he should have in the least recognized the voices of the two ladies he loved more than anything. What exactly was going on he was unsure. He glanced down at his daughter once more and was taken aback by her appearance. She never as far as he remembered dressed up for anything. When she was small her mother would almost use her as a doll and made sure everything was in place and she was in her best appearance. But since then she had almost retaliated against it.

"What have I come in to?" He asked neither girl in particular. Hearing both sides would prove to be entertaining if nothing else.

"Didn't you hear me? She's cruel and heartless!" LingQi continued her dramatics, crushing his legs in her grip, shutting her eyes as she leaned against them.

"Apparently your daughter considers dressing as a lady should a torture that is unbearable." Diao Chan crossed the room, standing on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"I might have to agree with that one." He tenderly touched her face lightly.

Chan gave him a playful hit on the arm. "Don't encourage her. She's been wailing for hours. But I do believe I accomplished an almost impossible feat."

"Don't take her side, Papa! Just because she's beautiful and can dance like no one I've seen and laughs like music itself and can sing..."

Lu Bu laughed. "Take a breath LingQi before you pass out from lack of air." LingQi pushed herself away from him. Still sitting on the floor she looked up at him a discontent frown on her face. "Was it really that bad?"

"I can tell you all the gory details!" His daughter promised almost too eagerly.

"She has a very vivid imagination." Chan shook her head. "It's not all that bad."

"Says you." LingQi stuck her tongue out at her.

Chan sighed. "You can dress one as a lady, but that doesn't mean they act like one."

"I fear that would be my fault." Lu Bu admitted. He hadn't given much thought to the raising of his daughter. He did what felt right and let her do all sorts of things that he was positive others would not approve of. But she was a treasure to him and would insist she was perfect.

"I firmly stand by the fact that it was she who insisted I inflict this horrendous torture upon her." Chan pointed out. "And if she doesn't stop throwing herself around on the floor all will be for not and I will have to begin over again."

"You wouldn't!" LingQi cried out.

"Don't tempt me, dear."

"LingQi, please stand up and quit acting like a sniveling peasant." Lu Bu was amused by her antics, but he didn't want her to know that. If she did she would spend the rest of the evening performing and causing Chan to go from frustrated to beyond annoyed. He disliked her being in that mood so prefered to stop the cause at the root. Even when the antagonist was his own daughter.

The girl quickly obeyed orders, standing up and dusting off the elaborate gown she was wearing. She just knew by the end of the night she would know discomforts like she had not known before. And she had yet to put her shoes on! She caught her father looking at her so did a twirl with her arms spread out to the side. "So? What do you think?"

"I think Lady Diao is a miracle worker. And you are the most beautiful lady of the land."

"Don't lie to me, Papa. Especially when the most beautiful lady is standing in the same room."

He chuckled. "Alright, if you insist - the second most beautiful lady. Lucky for me to have both of you." He grabbed her into a fierce hug.

LingQi squealed. "Papa! You'll ruin my dress!"

"Now you complain about that?" But he let her go. When had she grown up like that? Where was the little girl with scraped knees and bruised shins. Who's hair was in disarray and clothes covered in dust. "May I ask why you decided to play dress up?"

There was a silence. One where LingQi looked down at the floor, bashful. "I...I thought..." She looked up at her father. "I know this banquet is important to you. And I wanted to make a good statement. To prove to you I can and am willing to help you no matter what."

"You have proven that to me several times, my daughter." No one was as faithful as LingQi.

"I know, but..." She scuffled the floor with her toes.

"You wanted to do it again." He finished for her, receiving a nod. He took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll accept that answer for now. I guess I should be glad you're not taking up swords in that get up."

"Be glad she gave that answer and not the one that includes boys." Chan whispered with a smile to Lu Bu.

"Boys?" His eyes widened and he gave a sharp glance to LingQi.

"She's joking, Papa." LingQi gave a frustrated sigh. Diao Chan could be a horrible tease sometimes. "Besides any boy would have to have your stamp of approval."

"That would scare any prospective suitor away." Chan giggled.

"That suits me just fine right now." Lu Bu almost grunted at the thought of boys chasing after LingQi. He did not like the image at all.

LingQi took ahold of the opposite arm from Chan, smiling up at her father. "Let's go to this banquet you so carefully planned. I promise to behave."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lu Bu reminded her.

"That leaves too many options open." Chan shook her head as they laughed.

The banquet hall wasn't very big, but there weren't too many guests to accommodate so there was plenty of room to avoid anyone you may want to. A few random lords and ladies were here and there. A few men from scattered units. LingQi knew that a few from her father's army were camped just south of this very manor awaiting for any attack that may happen. She wasn't supposed to know these things she knew, but she was very keen on the going ons at her home and the strategy that was war. It was why she knew this banquet was important. If it didn't go right she would lose her home and they would end up traveling once again.

She had been placed away from the two most important guests - Liu Bei and Ji Ling - and could watch from her position as they continued to squabble and argue. She also noted her father was getting very agitated by the ongoing quarrel and she grimaced waiting for him to lose his temper.

Diao Chan was doing her best as the hostess and entertainment as she sang and played her string instrument, but it was obvious she too was noting the argument and often gave them a wary eye. Did these men not know who's presence they were sharing? You did not petty whine in front of Lu Bu. But they would soon learn their lesson she surmised.

Suddenly Lu Bu stood up, slamming a fist onto the table causing everyone to jump. "Enough!" His voice echoed in the hall and he turned his stony gaze on the two lords. "I've heard as much as I can take and this will end tonight. Why must the two of you continue to argue?"

"The argument will stop as soon as he steps aside and hands over his land." Ji Ling commented almost coolly as if none of this was his fault.

"Why must I be the one to step aside and let you invade into my territory?" Liu Bei turned on him. "Take your army and go destroy another."

"This is what my lord wants. I have thirty thousand men awaiting my order. Dare to go against him if you will."

Lu Bu would have liked to slam both of their heads together to shut them up and the image alone did much to cool his temper. He looked over at LingQi who was watching everything with wide eyes. "Remember that you are both guests in my household and talk of who will over throw whom is not welcome at this time. But I do believe I have come to a solution for your problems as neither of you will follow the road of peace."

"Funny words to use for the Mighty Lu Bu." Ji Ling sneered.

"Don't tempt me to wipe that look from your face." He snarled under his breath.

"Let him speak, Ji Ling. As neither of us have been able to come to a satisfactory conclusion." Bei had no idea what the large man was thinking or what he would do, but was curious enough to wait.

"It is simple. Both of you will remove your troops from here and not cross the boundaries again if I can hit the sharp tongue of a halberd, erected at the gate, with an arrow."

Those who had been watching suddenly burst into applause at the proposal. It would be a feat worth watching and bets were being quickly and quietly placed as to whether the great warrior would accomplish it or not. Even LingQi clapped her hands excited by the event. She had full faith that he would do it no matter what. There was no equal to Lu Bu's skills.

"Agreed." Bei did not hesitate with his decision.

Ling looked between the two men before nodding his head. "Agreed."

"Then let us take care of this situation!" Lu Bu's voice boomed once more in the hall and he started to make his way to the outside.

"Now?" Ling questioned.

"It is getting dark. Would you have me shoot blind?"

The crowd stood at a distance, close enough to view what was going on, but far away enough to avoid any stray, misguided arrow. Lu Bu placed the halberd at the gate. Chan came forward handing him a bow and arrow. He turned towards the two men never once showing his emotions. "Is that satisfactory to you both?"

"One arrow?" Bei questioned.

"You are over confident." Ling narrowed his eyes. "How far will you stand?"

"LingQi?" Lu Bu called to his daughter who came running up. "Where shall I stand?"

She surveyed the area, finger on chin in thought. Then taking his hand made him follow her to a distance from the gate. "How is this?"

"Your daughter has great confidence in you." Bei observed. No man could hit a target from the distance the young girl had chosen.

"Does she want your demise so badly she would chose an impossible distance?" Ling questioned.

"LingQi has never done wrong to me." Lu Bu told them both before kissing the girl on the top of her head.

"Luck to you, Papa." LingQi spoke quietly and backed away as he fitted the arrow to the bow.

It took only a second as he stared down the target and the sound of the string being released followed by the flight of the arrow was heard. A collective gasp was next as the arrow struck it's target. Without a word Lu Bu handed Diao Chan the bow. He showed no satisfaction or relief. Just the same stoney face most people knew. Bei and Ling bowed before him, acknowledging the feat.

"Let us return to the festivities." His words were calm as LingQi came running up to hug his arm. He wrapped it around her shoulders, offering his other arm to Diao Chan. "Tomorrow is the beginning of another day."

* * *

_That was a bit shorter than I planned. I could have gone on longer and I guess I should have LOL But for now...it's ok!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
